


A Warm-Up

by KoalaCake



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaCake/pseuds/KoalaCake
Summary: That scene where Carmen and Julia are in that bell tower in Sweden. But things get a little heated.





	A Warm-Up

“So, is the Lady listening in?”

Julia tilted her head, looking at the other woman with a puzzled look.

Carmen then reached into her pocket to reveal a pen. 

Julia’s eyes widened when she saw the familiar writing utensil. Just to confirm she started searching for her pen, realizing that the masterthief in front of her indeed had it in her possession.

Julia couldn’t deny that she was immensely impressed by the thief’s skills.

She looked up again when Carmen clarified her earlier question, “the lady who lives in the pen?“

Julia didn’t wait long to answer, not wanting to waste any more time. She promptly reassured Carmen, “Chief can’t hear us or track us when the communicator is offline. We have complete privacy.”

“Good”, Carmen smiled, hiding the pen in her pocket again, “I’ll just make sure chief stays offline.”

They walked further into the building without saying anything. 

Julia wondered how she could convince the masterthief to join their organization. While she was thinking, she almost bumped into the redhead’s back when she abruptly stopped walking.

“It’s still a bit cold here.”

“Well, you’re a bit underdressed-“, Julia trailed off when Carmen turned around with a smirk on her face.

She started walking towards the smaller girl with an almost predatory look. 

“Yes, sadly I had to borrow my coat. Want to help me warm up?”

Julia gulped at the sight. She couldn’t get any words out, only stuttered words as Carmen got closer.

Julia backed further away until she hit her back on a wall. The taller girl caged her in with both hands on the sides of her head.

“You’re here to convince me to join A.C.M.E. right?”

Julia, dumbfounded, still couldn’t get a single word out of her mouth. Her breathing was uneven and her cheeks were painted with a bright red. Carmen took Julia’s chin in her delicate fingers and tilted her head upwards, scrutinizing her face, which only made Julia blush even more.

“I like that color on your face”, she whispered in a suggestive tone.

Red locks brushed against Julia’s cheeks when the other girl lowered her head, their lips almost touching.

“I know how you can convince me to join”, Carmen lastly whispered before she connected their lips.

Julia didn’t have much experience with that kind of stuff, since she was always so focused on her career, and also way too shy to initiate anything. But the way Carmen moved her lips against hers was just so captivating. They were so soft. So tender. Julia never wanted this end.

She wrapped her arms around the thief’s neck to pull her in even closer than she already was. Carmen took her hands off the wall and placed them on the smaller girl’s hips while pushing her further against the wall.

Their kiss started heating up, Carmen getting bolder and slipping a tongue into the detective’s mouth. Julia couldn’t form any thoughts while their tongues moved together. Her mind was all fuzzy. So fuzzy that she didn’t even notice that her jacket was already discarded onto the floor and that Carmen was trying to take her shirt off next. Gentle hands were placed on her stomach, slowly sliding up with her top.

Julia got shivers as the cold air hit her skin. Carmen noticed, stopping for a second to nip at Julia’s ear and whisper seductively, “don’t worry. I will warm you up quickly”, before taking her top off completely and throwing it next to her jacket.

Carmen’s hands started roaming around on Julia’s bare stomach, while she kissed and sucked on her neck. Julia tried really hard to suppress a moan, still stuttering, “w-weren‘t you the...the one who wanted to be...warmed up?”

Carmen cupped Julia’s cheek with her hand, looking at her with half lidded eyes and a smile, “oh I’m already plenty warmed up.”

The thief continued her ministrations, her hands resting on the smaller girl’s back near her bra strap.

“Is this Ok?”

Julia had to smile at the girl’s question. “Isn’t that a bit late to ask?”

Carmen chuckled, “just wanted to make sure.”

She quickly undid her bra, letting it fall onto the space between them. 

Julia didn’t hesitate to kick the offending article to the side.

“Getting bolder, aren’t we?”

Julia pouted, “I would appreciate it if you would stop teasing me and finally start before someone comes.”

At that Carmen didn’t wait any longer and started sucking on her neck again, planning to leave a lot of marks, while gently fondling her breasts.  
Julia couldn’t help but let little whines out.

When Carmen’s fingers brushed against her nipple, Julia let out a small moan. She tried covering her mouth but the other girl quickly caught her wrist and pinned it against the wall.

“I want to hear you.”

She let go of her wrist, her hand sliding down trying to unzip her pants while the other hand still fondled her breast. Even if it made the work harder, Carmen refused to move her hand from her chest.

It never would’ve crossed the detective’s mind that the most wanted master thief on the world liked boobs that much. Julia was mildly amused at that new acquired fact but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Carmen’s hand slipped into her pants and directly into her underwear.

Just wanting to hold onto something, Julia tangled her hands into Carmen’s hair, pulling her in closer and kissing her while she slid her fingers through her folds and rubbing at her clit.

The shorter girl thought her legs would soon give in by the immense pleasure so she didn’t loosen her grip on the redhead.

“Carmen...please”, she whimpered as the thief’s finger brushed against her clit, making Julia writhe even more.

“Please what?”

Julia groaned, “you know what.”

Carmen smiled against her skin, already having left a good amount of hickeys. “Bossy.”

Julia internally rolled her eyes at the girl, “I believe you’re the bossy one.”

Carmen pulled away from her neck, looking her in the eyes. Her hooded eyes dark and full of lust. Her cheeks a rosy color. She had that playful smirk on her face that made Julia just melt. She knew that Carmen wouldn’t do what she wanted unless she said it.

She looked away flustered trying to make the words come out without completely embarrassing herself but she couldn’t even get one word out before Carmen gripped ner chin again and forcing Julia to look at her.

“I want you to look me in the eyes while you’re saying it”, Carmen demanded, her fingers sliding through her folds again.  
Julia’s face must’ve been bright red by now.

“I...I want you to-”, she moaned, trying to hold eye contact with the other girl.

It was a real challenge to concentrate while the thief was tormenting her down there. Carmen hummed, waiting for her to continue.  
Julia couldn’t take this torture anymore. 

“Just please put your fingers in me!”, she desperately begged the thief.

Carmen smiled satisfied and finally slid her fingers into Julia’s entrance. Soon after came a second finger, making Julia fall completely apart. She moaned loudly, her voice echoing from the walls. But she couldn’t care less when her orgasm was so close. She rolled her hips, matching Carmen’s movements.

Carmen bit Julia’s nipple while curling her fingers inside her.

Julia’s mind went completely blank as Carmen thrust harder into her, panting into her neck.

She held onto Carmen, a loud long moan escaping her mouth as she came.

Carmen continued to thrust her fingers into her for a while, riding out her orgasm.

They stayed like that, just holding each other on the wall and panting. Carmen looked at Julia briefly before connecting their lips again. It was a sloppy kiss, but still very enjoyable.

Carmen pulled away, hating to ruin the mood but they both knew that they had to part soon anyway.

She picked Julia’s clothes up handing them to her.

“Thanks” Julia smiled, seeing the thief already going away.

“Wait don’t you want to-”

Julia got quickly interrupted by the other woman, “no. Thanks for the warm-up though.” She winked and gave the detective a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I’ve written. Hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to contribute something to the fandom since the show needs more recognition.


End file.
